Dean and Cas Do Prom
by southxparkxfangirl
Summary: Dean and Castiel begin dating, and soon Dean invites him to prom.


Dean's been acting weird for days now, and Cas can't figure out why.

He always seems flustered and nervous. Cas doesn't like this change in Dean. He's used to him being so cool, cocky at times, and confident. So why is he suddenly acting so out of character? Cas is very concerned about him.

He finds out why Dean is behaving as he is a few weeks later.

Dean grabs Cas's hand and steers him outside, away from the crowded cafeteria. Cas is about to protest, but upon seeing the serious look on Dean's face, decides not to. Finally Dean lets go of him, and Cas begins to speak. "Dean, wha-"

Before he can finish his sentence, Dean presses his lips to Castiel's, his whole body rigid otherwise as he angrily kisses him. Cas is bewildered as Dean pulls away. Dean's watching him carefully, green eyes darting from Castiel's eyes to his mouth to his hands, everywhere Dean can think to look to try to find some clue to Cas's reaction. His shoulders slump after a few moments, and he turns to walk away.

Cas snaps out of his daze and grabs his shoulder, spinning him around and kissing him. Dean is now the surprised one, but he melts into the kiss after a few seconds of confusion. His hands find their way to Castiel's hips, and he's pressing him up against the wall of the school building as Cas plays with the ends of his hair, their tongues wrapping around each other's in quick, hungry maneuvers.

They finally pull apart, breathing a bit heavily, and Cas looks at Dean from under half lidded eyes. Dean's cheeks are flushed, making his freckles stand out against his pink tinted skin. His pupils are wide and dark, the bright green irises merely a trim along his dilated pupils. Dean smiles and shakes his head. "If I'd known it'd be that simple, I'd have done this a long time ago."

Cas chuckles lightly. "I wish you had. And I'm also wishing that you hadn't stopped." Dean grins mischievously before continuing where they'd left off.

Dean and Cas have been dating for a few months. Dean couldn't be happier. Except for the fact that his stomach is in knots thinking about what he wants to ask him.

Their relationship is easy. They kiss when they want to, hold hands when they want to, Dean lets Cas wear his leather jacket when he gets cold. They watch movies on Dean's couch and make out if no one is home. Dean picks Cas up in the Impala for dates on occassion, usually with friends. Everything is simple and smooth. Routine.

But what he wants to do now isn't routine. It is about as far from routine as you could get. Because what Dean doesn't want to admit is that dating a guy is confusing. He doesn't know how to treat Cas. Is he supposed to treat him like a girl? Or a friend? He still hasn't entirely figured it out, so he's been doing his best not to think about it.

But how does a guy ask another guy to freakin' prom without it seeming girly? Dean huffs and rolls his eyes. Maybe he just shouldn't even bother. Cas doesn't do so well with social settings anyway. He probably doesn't even want to go. Of course he doesn't want to go, what a dumb thing to even think about doing! What a lame idea, he himself doesn't even want to go! "Might as well just forget it," he grumbles to himself.

Sam happens to be walking by, and he stops at the sound of his brother muttering to himself. "Are you talking yourself out of not asking Cas to prom? Just man up and do it already!" Dean jumps and glares at Sam, who merely shrugs and keeps on walking. How does the kid always know exactly what's eating at him?

Dean sighs and stares back down at the stupid tickets he already bought. They hadn't been cheap, either. He had to work his ass off at Dad's shop to pay for them. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get any of his money back if he didn't go. He pockets the tickets and heads off to Cas's house.

Cas wanders downstairs as the doorbell rings. He is surprised when he sees Dean standing there, looking haggard and a bit pissy. Cas starts to invite him inside, but Dean pulls him outside instead. He straightens up and looks Cas directly in the eye. "Hey Cas. I was wondering...uh..." His strong posture crumbles and he looks away, taking a deep breath before sputtering out, "Caswillyougotopromwithme?" Castiel's eyes narrow in confusion, having not quite understood what Dean was trying to say. Dean takes another breath and looks Cas directly in the eye once again. "Do you want to, umm, go to prom with me?"

Cas is surprised. He stares at Dean for awhile, eyes squinting, thinking over what Dean has said and why he has said it. Dean's cheeks are turning more and more red by the minute; he can't bear to look Castiel in the face. Dean finally can't stand the silence anymore "You know what, never mind, this was a stupid idea anyw-"

Cas kisses him, one hand on his neck, one on his waist, pulling him closer. He has learned to do this any time Dean is doubting himself. Dean sighs into his mouth with relief and kisses him back. They remain that way, Cas kissing Dean comfortingly, rubbing his hand along his back in soothing circles. Finally they pull away from each other. Castiel smiles slightly at Dean. "Of course."

Dean laughs a little, shaking his head at his own foolish hesitation. "Okay. Yeah. Cool. Thanks, Cas." Cas tilts his head a little at him. Dean knows that look.

"Why did you wait so long to ask me?" Cas asks. Dean knew what he'd been about to ask, but he'd hoped that he wouldn't anyway. Dean sighs. He doesn't want to have to explain his stupid reasoning to Cas. It'll just make him feel dumb.

"No reason. I just didn't have time." Castiel knows that Dean is lying. While Cas is a shit liar himself, he's known Dean long enough to tell when he is lying. Cas takes hold of his hands and smiles gently at him, letting him know that it's okay. Whatever it is, he can tell him. "Cas..." Dean sighs and then looks back up at Cas, his jaw set in a resolved line. "Okay look. So we're both dudes, you know? And don't get me wrong, I like dating you and all, but I don't know what the rules are. I know how to act when I date girls but I don't know what I'm supposed to do when dating a guy, and I didn't want to make you feel like embarrassed or somethin by asking you to this thing."

"Dean..." Cas says tenderly, sighing and shaking his head. "I like you for being you. I don't want you to act any other way than you naturally are. You don't have to treat me like a girl or a guy, just treat me like me and I'll treat you like you. And if you do something that makes me uncomfortable, I'll tell you, okay?" Dean just stares at Cas. He can't believe it's that simple. He's never had something so simple and easy that he's cared so much about.

He smiles at Castiel. "Heh...thanks, Cas."

Cas smiles back at him. "I love you too, Dean."

Cas is a lot more nervous than he thought he would be. He's dressed in a black suit with blue tie and his favorite trench coat over it. Of course it decided to rain today. He looks at his sister Anna who smiles empathetically at him. "Quit fidgeting Castiel. Everything will be fine."

"How can you possibly know that?" he snaps at her. He immediately feels remorseful. "I'm sorry, Anna. I'm just very anxious." Suddenly the doorbell rings and Castiel's heart leaps into his throat as the anxious feeling in his gut practically punches him. He clenches his fists to try to remain calm. He takes a deep breath and answers the door.

Dean stands there, slouching and smiling in his black rented tux. Castiel forgets how to breathe. Dean slowly places his hands on Cas's hips and pulls him in, an eternity before their lips finally meet. Cas closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around Dean's neck, feeling like he wants to laugh out loud and sob with joy.

They break apart at about the same time, both of them knowing if they continue kissing it could lead to more. Cas can feel the longing and lust in his chest and loins. He looks up at his boyfriend with slightly dilated pupils. "Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas," Dean whispers. Cas can feel the words against his nose as Dean speaks. "Ready to get goin'?" Cas can't speak. He's mesmerized by the green of Dean's eyes, the curve of his lips, the press of his hips. Every single freckle spattered across his face. He's under Dean's spell. He doesn't want this moment to ever end.

But all moments must end, and the world seems to reach it's normal pace as Anna bursts in demanding pictures. Cas feels embarrassed and shifts to get out of Dean's grasp, but Dean's hands remain firm on his back. Castiel blushes as Anna snaps a few pictures. Dean turns them toward the camera, smiling wide for another photo. Cas ducks his head.

"Come on Castiel! It's your prom night, you need to have photographic evidence!" Anna whines. Castiel sighs and looks up, giving her a bitch-face to rival Sam's best. Anna laughs. "Please?"

Castiel sighs and gives in, smiling widely for her. She snaps a few more pictures, directing their poses and laughing happily. Dean is wary of pictures, as is Cas, but he's able to put up with it so that Anna will be happy. And who knows, maybe someday he will want a copy of them.

Once Anna is satisfied Dean takes Cas's hand and leads him to the familiarity and comfort of the Impala. Anna waves from the doorway until they are out of sight. Cas sighs and sinks into the seat. "Nervous?" Dean asks.

Castiel shrugs unconvincingly. "A little." Dean chuckles at Cas's obvious lie. Dean intertwines his fingers with Castiel's. Cas smiles, a light blush on his cheeks. They sit comfortably, without needing to speak, the thrum of the engine, the soft vibrations of the music from the speakers, and their hands wound together saying all that needs to be said.

They arrive and step out of the car. Cas is unsure of what to do with his hands. Dean solves that problem by grabbing his hand once more and intertwining their fingers. Cas smiles to himself as they walk in.

The dance itself is what you'd expect of any high school dance: bad music, lots of grinding, and a general feeling of unease. But Castiel and Dean seem unaffected by these things. Dean leads Cas onto the dance floor and simply dances. Cas follows his lead, even though he's not familiar with dancing and is unsure of what he's doing. Neither of them care.

Dean is enthralled by the movement of Cas's body. The sway of his narrow hips, the closeness; it's giving Dean sensory overload. He wants to pull Cas close and claim him right then and there. He takes every opportunity he can to touch Cas, a simple hand on his shoulder or his face or the small of his back, to remind himself that he is real and tangible, not some figment of his imagination. Cas seems much too perfect in Dean's eyes.

They go and find a few of their friends when they get tired of dancing. Cas compliments Jo on her dress, Dean and Benny share a laugh over something silly. Charlie scopes out the place for lonely girls to pick up, and Garth dances without giving a single crap what anyone thinks of him. It doesn't feel any different from any other night out, and Cas isn't sure if that's how it's supposed to feel. But he decides not to dwell on it for long, because he has Dean with him and that's all that really matters.

Finally, the moment it's all come down to: the slow dance. Castiel and Dean look at each other for a moment, both of them trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, before Dean puts his hands on Cas's hips and Cas's arms loop around Dean's neck. They press close together, swaying in rhythm to the music. It's not as awkward or embarrassing as Castiel thought it would be. Dean's cheek pressed against his own, their bodies melded together, never wanting to come apart.

They turn to look at each other and press their foreheads together. "Are you having fun?" Dean asks, his voice a whisper among the screaming teenagers and deafening music. His voice is all Castiel hears.

"Yes, I am rather enjoying myself," he responds quietly against Dean's cheek. Dean shivers slightly. Cas smiles at him, and Dean's heart almost hurts from the simple gesture. They continue to dance, ignoring everything outside of themselves.

"Are you sure...you wanna do this?" Cas asks breathlessly as Dean kisses along his collar bone. Dean can only nod against him, his vocal cords long forgotten in his lust for Cas's skin.

He stops long enough to get out the word "You?" Cas merely nods his head weakly. Even after a few times, watching Cas's reactions is still awesome. Cas has the enthusiasm and reserve of a virgin every time they have sex.

Still, this will be the first time in the Impala. And that knowledge intensifies Dean's excitement more than it probably should.

"Is this...mmm...'cause it's prom night?" Cas gasps out between trembling lips. Dean smirks and stops, pulling himself up to hover over Cas, staring into his eyes. Cas's eyes are dark, his cheeks flushed, his chest heaving as he breathes through his mouth.

"No. This is because you look fucking sexy in a tux." Cas blushes more, and Dean grins as he lowers himself once again to Cas's neck, sucking and nippping at the skin. He grinds his hips agonizingly slow against Cas's, drawing a moan from Cas's lips.

Dean pulls on Cas's bottom lip with his teeth, making Cas whimper and writhe beneath him. "You...tease...fuck!" Dean smirks at Castiel's ragged voice, choking out broken words and phrases. He watches with wonder for a few minutes at the way Cas's lips tremble, his cheeks flush, his eyelids flutter. He is the textbook definition of fuckable. Dean's arousal made him more brutal, sucking mercilessly on Cas's nipple, the gasp Cas lets out only encouraging him to continue.

Dean tries his best not to just rip Cas's pants off of him. This is the problem with formal wear, you have to be careful with it. He finally gets the damn things off, leaving Cas with only his boxers on, a tent in them clearly visible. Dean grins widely as Cas's blush intensifies.

Dean removes his pants as well, then leans down again to capture Cas's lips in his own. Cas bites back hungrily, reaching for Dean's face with his hands. Dean pins Cas's wrists above his head on the door of the Impala. Castiel squirms under Dean, his embarrassed/aroused expression changing to a defiant smirk. Dean felt his cock twitch in his boxers.

Cas used his legs to spread Dean's and make him lose his balance. They wrestled around for a bit before Cas was pinning Dean under him, grinning and dragging his nails down Dean's chest, raising the hairs all over his body. Cas chuckled darkly before slowly pulling down Dean's underwear.

Cas always liked to play games during sex. And he was agonizingly patient, even cruel with his torment. He trailed his nails lightly along Dean's cock before gripping it tightly in his hand. Dean shamefully let out a whimper at Cas's merciless squeeze.

Cas started a slow rhythm. Dean's cock was already leaking pre-cum, and Cas's almost lazy movements had Dean more sexually frustrated than a twelve year old boy just discovering that his penis does things other than piss. And Cas knows, he knows full well what a dick (ha) he is during sex. He enjoys being a little cocktease.

He slowly lowers his head over Dean's dick, licking a line from base to tip that leaves Dean a pitiful puddle of mush, completely at Cas's lack-of-mercy. Cas kisses the tip tenderly, like he's kissing Dean's lips. Dean moans, half from pain half from arousal. Cas finally swallows him down, meeting Dean's eyes as he sucks him off. Dean's breathing in gasps, his hands finding their way down to Castiel's head, tugging on his messy hair. Cas loves having his hair pulled.

Dean whimpers as Cas pulls off of him, his dick painfully hard and throbbing between his legs. Cas smiles and kisses his naval, reaching for the lube. He finds it under the seat and coats a liberal amount on Dean's dick. Dean's eyelids flutter. He opens them to see Cas pulling off his own boxers and positioning himself on Dean. Dean grabs his hips as Cas finally allows him in. Dean chokes out a gasp at how tight Cas is, the muscles constricting around his dick as he pushes in. Cas is digging his nails into Dean's arms, squirming on top of him until he finds a comfortable position. He looks down at Dean, mouth open and eyes dark, corners of his mouth twitching into a smirk. Dean returns the expression before slamming into him hard, making Cas cry out with pleasure. "Dean!" he manages to choke out between trembling lips.

Cas girates on top of Dean, searching for friction. Dean thrusts again, hips rocking back and then forward into Cas's tight little hole. His fingers dig bruises into Cas's waist. Cas grabs one of Dean's hands and places it on his own cock. He looks down at Dean with half-closed eyes and nods to him, not even capable of uttering a word. Dean is a gracious lover, and he obliges Cas without a second thought. He begins pumping a quick rhythm, and Cas is no longer able to hold it together. He moans and gasps out, whimpering and breathing heavily. Dean gazes up at the sight of Cas, his Cas, streaked with sweat and gleaming. He licks a line up his chest before falling back onto the cushions of the Impala.

Dean can feel Cas getting close, his whimpering stuttered and broken with moans and air sucked in through his teeth. He feels Cas's whole body shuddering on top of him. His movements are more hurried and sporadic. He is grinding down on Dean and thrusting forward into his hand one last time before he cries out and Dean's hand is soaked with cum. The sight alone could've made Dean cum, and he gets in a few more shaky thrusts before he too is finished. Cas sighs and slowly collapses onto Dean's chest, legs spasming and eventually settling as well, smelling of sex and cologne. He looks up at Dean, his chin digging into Dean's chest slightly, and grins at him. Dean smiles and rubs his hand down Cas's back. Cas's eyes shut and he practically purrs.

"So, how was your prom night, Cas?" Dean asks, the low rumble of his voice making Cas's body quiver with the movement of his chest. Cas giggles quietly at the sensation.

"Mmm. About what you'd expect. My date put out, so that was pretty sweet. How about you, Dean?" Cas's eyes opened then, blue electricity that shot through Dean's entire body with their gaze.

"Same. My date was practically begging for it though, oh man it was awesome." Cas screwed up his face and smacked Dean lightly. Dean snorted and kissed the top of Cas's head. "You gonna deny it?"

"Shut up and kiss me, idiot." Cas pulled them together to share a sloppy, post-fuck kiss.

"Nerd," Dean whispered into Cas's mouth. Cas moaned in response. They broke apart after a few moments, stopping to stare into each other's eyes contentedly. Dean chuckled. "This is so gay."

"Not as gay as what we did five minutes ago, baby." Dean laughed and Cas smiled. "I...I love you, Dean."

Dean looked at Cas for a long time, letting the meaning behind the words settle on him as he watched Cas's cheeks turn red and he looked away in embarrassment. Dean's never been good with words, or emotions, but looking at Cas laying himself on the line and allowing himself to be so vulnerable...Dean thinks that maybe that's what love looks like. Needing to let the other person know how much you care, not for your own benefit, but so that they know how important they are.

"I love you too, Cas." Castiel meets Dean's eyes, slightly bewildered, before they lit up with his smile. He kissed Dean thoroughly and jubilantly. "You nerdy little weirdo." Cas giggled and then sighed contentedly, tracing patterns into Dean's chest as Dean lazily played with his hair. They soon fell asleep like that, goofy smiles and untroubled expressions.


End file.
